The Ring
by Brownies and Strawberries
Summary: Natsume needs a wife to retain his position as the company's heir. Mikan gets forced into an arranged marriage after her family's company falls. "There is no way I'm marrying that arrogant bastard!" -Mikan
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I'm on a revision spree, so please bear with all my updating!

I revised it a bit and will add a new chapter VERY SOON :)

Enjoy!

* * *

He stared at the piece of paper in his hands, numbers and words swimming around. _They have got to be kidding me, _he thought sourly. The chilly draft from outside the window bit his cheeks as if to say, _Th__is is real as hell, alright_. Taking one last look at the paper, he tossed it in the general direction of the trash bin with a flick of his wrist. He went away from the window and plopped down on his huge bed. Kicking off his shoes, he buried himself in his crimson-colored comforter and shut himself off from reality.

"Kaname, where are your grades?" Kiyoshi asked after swallowing a tiny slice of steak. The teenaged Kaname looked up from his soup, guilt and frustration briefly flashing across his face. He fished a folded piece of paper from his breast pocket and handed it to his father.

"Sorry, Father." Kaname said, looking down at his food. Kiyoshi unfolded the paper and stared at the boy's grades, an ever-so-nonchalant expression on his face.

"Is this all? Is this the best you could do?" Kiyoshi asked his eldest son, his expression remaining the same despite the anger in his voice.

"Dad, I'm sorry, I was carried away by other things—I got too confident and I overlooked the fact that Ootori was trying his best." Kaname looked resentful.

"No one beats us, Kaname. No one beats a Hyuuga unless that Hyuuga is stupid and careless. So are you admitting that you're stupid?"

"C-careless, Dad, I was too careless. It won't happen again, I promise." He sounded like he was already pleading.

"Won't happen again? Of course it won't happen again! From now on, the ring is not of your possession anymore. Hand it over to Natsume. Perhaps he can act more maturely." Kiyoshi looked back at his own plate, ending the discussion entirely. The 10-year old Natsume just smirked at his older brother as if to say, _I beat you, sucker_, and resumed eating as if nothing happened.

Natsume woke with a start; he looked up only to see his room. _Damn, why of all dreams should it have to be that one? Does Kami-sama want to punish me?_ He thought sourly. That was seven years ago, he was just ten then. Even though he was a genius for his age even back then, he didn't understand what was at stake, why his father acted that way, and how much was risked whenever the ring was passed on. He never really cared about what happened if he failed to be at the top—he was too confident and never imagined that _that_ would happen to him. But he, like Kaname, got too carried away and full of himself, not seeing important factors that could affect the Hyuugas' futures. But now he failed. He was beaten to the top rank in his year by 0.1 points in the general average. It hurt his pride—a lot. He had an ego so huge, you see, and everything—from his physical traits to his intellectual excellence—caused that.

So now a frustrated Natsume sat on his bed and, running a hand through his hair carelessly, looked at the round, velvet box sitting on top of a shelf across the room. He never actually minded it; he put it there when Kaname handed it over to him and never took notice of it—until now, anyway. He reached blindly for the headboard of his bed and pressed the intercom button.

"I need to talk to Dad." There was a buzz from the other line, and a woman's voice came on, "I'm sorry, young master, he's busy with something."

"Now."

"Hold on." There were shuffling sounds and muffled voices.

"Master says to come to his office and talk to him personally."

He groaned. "Fine."

Natsume got up, headed out of his room and proceeded to his father's study.

Natsume sighed, _This is it._ He pressed the intercom beside the door and spoke, "Dad, I need to talk to you."

"Come in." a deep voice replied, after a few seconds.

He twisted the knobs of the double doors and found his dad sitting behind his oak desk, a sheaf of paperwork scattered around his laptop.

He sat on one of the couches and waited for his dad to call for his attention.

"What's wrong, so that it actually made you come all the way here?" Kiyoshi inquired, looking up at Natsume.

"I…" he couldn't say it. He had always been the favorite, and his father and granddad have always spoiled him and paid him more attention.

"What?"

Natsume sighed, "I failed. Sorry. I'm so sorry." He sounded very regretful.

Kiyoshi was surprised, but he suppressed his emotions very well. "Who beat you?"

Natsume paused for a second, "Imai."

Kiyoshi sneered, "Your cousin?"

He nodded once in confirmation. His father looked amused, "Your _cousin_ beat you? That's new. But it's not surprising."

Natsume felt mad, _This is not funny._

His father's expression grew serious once again. "I am very disappointed, son. Very. Once your grandfather hears about this, he will be furious."

Natsume felt the bile rising up his throat, _Oh God please no, not Grandfather._

"Where's the ring?"

_Here it goes, I wonder what happens_, Natsume thought.

"It's in my room."

"Have it sent here."

"Who will I pass it to?" Natsume just couldn't help but ask.

"You know the rule, right?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Yes. If no one follows the bearer, the ring is to be passed on to his first-born son."

"Exactly."

_What._ "But I don't have a child, much less a wife."

His father smiled knowingly. "That's why I am giving you six months to look for one."

"No! I refuse to!" Natsume fought, suddenly enraged.

"And you have to bear a child within your first year of marriage." Kiyoshi continued, ignoring Natsume. Natsume was too baffled to speak. _No way will I heed to this stupid rule._

"Natsume, listen to me. I know you don't like—no, despise—having a steady relationship and settling in. But it's all for your sake, you'll understand that in time. It's your grandfather's wish for you to do so." Kiyoshi said, looking at his son seriously.

Natsume sighed. When it came to his grandfather, there was no way around any of his commands.

* * *

Reviews would make my day!

xx **b.s**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Here's Chapter 2! I apologize for taking _ages_ to update. And sorry if this chapter's _too_ short.

* * *

The birds were chirping outside as the first streaks of sunlight seeped through the pink-and-purple drapes. The lovely moment, though, was missed by the heavily-sleeping figure on the huge bed, buried snugly under her comforter.

_Pika __pika __no __taiyou __no __yo __ni~_

A phone on the nightstand vibrated as it rang loudly. The girl aforementioned stirred a little, but ignored the loud singing nonetheless. It took a few more rounds of song to make her realize that her phone was ringing. She groaned and lazily freed an arm from the tangle of sheets and grabbed for the vibrating object.

"Hello," she spoke through the hand phone groggily, "Mmhn… Good morning… Yeah… Hm, today? Now?"

She shot up like a zombie, messy hair and all, "Wait, I'm coming, one minute!" And she went stumbling out of her bed and into her walk-in closet.

"Hotaruuuu!" I missed you so so much!" Mikan said rather loudly, bouncing up and down at the sight of another girl at least 10 meters away. The other girl pretended not to know her and just kept walking with a nonchalant expression. When she reached Mikan, she gave her a once-over and said in a bored tone, "You got fat."

Mikan pouted immaturely and glared at Hotaru, "Shut up," she led Hotaru to the airport exit, "anyway, welcome to Fraaaance!" Mikan said excitedly. _Talk __about __mood __swings_, Hotaru mumbled to herself.

"We're hoooome! Mikan said delightedly, as if she was a tour guide showing off the grandest museum. Hotaru ignored her best friend and gave her coat to a waiting maid as she walked off. Mikan realized that no one was listening anymore and half-stomped half-ran to Hotaru, who was apparently already in the dining room eating a prepared serving of crab brains.

"Eeew, you still eat those?" Mikan said, covering her mouth with a hand as if to vomit. Hotaru glared so hard that Mikan cowered and backed away,

"Hurry up, Mikan. Load your things in the car already." Mikan's face looked panicked, "Give me, uh, thirty minutes!" Hotaru smirked, "I was expecting you'd forget to pack so I had the maids fix your things while you fetched me at the airport."

Mikan's face lit up, "Thank you Hotaruuu! You really know me well." she was about to hug her best friend but thought better of it and sat beside her instead. "Anyway, why did you choose to come here and pick me up instead of having me go to Tokyo by myself? Ah, I knew it," Mikan said, as if to say Eureka, "you love me that much!"

Hotaru snorted, "Yeah, right."

"So, why?"

"Your mom asked me to make sure you come to Tokyo and don't ditch your plane." Hotaru replied in a bored tone.

Mikan pouted, "Of course I wouldn't ditch it! I miss everyone and look forward to coming home!"

"Whatever." _You won't believe what's in store for you when you get there_, Hotaru thought, laughing inwardly to herself.

Mikan grinned as she hopped off her chair and went off to put her trunks and bags in the car. She would be leaving France in a few hours, and she'd honestly miss this place. She didn't know when she'd be back, as her mother said there were urgent matters to be taken care of in Japan; hence the sudden trip. She spent most of the past few years here, with the company of the maids and butler. Sometimes, her parents and older brother Tsubasa would come for vacation or to just check up on her—her studies, her health, her social life. Mikan looked forward to coming back to Japan. Despite her coming to France five years ago to study and learn about the family business, her closest friends were still in Japan. She smiled at the thought of seeing everyone again.

Time flew quickly after she had her bags loaded into the car—she and Hotaru went to the mall for some last-minute shopping for Mikan's presents to her friends in Japan.

They were now on the plane, and Mikan looked out of the window as the buildings and people of Paris turned into indistinguishable dots. She closed her eyes, and drifted to sleep.

* * *

So how was it?

Please review!

xx **b.s**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I'm here to give a quick update since my schedule's pretty much full until New Year's Eve.

This one's quite long, to make up for the shortness of the previous chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Mikan, wake up."

I opened my eyes lazily and blinked away the blur. Hotaru was looking at me.

"We're landing, sit properly."

I hadn't noticed I was slouching and nearly falling off my seat. I sat straight and felt my ears pop as the plane descended.

Hotaru and I unfastened our seatbelts at the signal of the stewardess. I got up, stretched my arms and arched my back. I lazily trailed after Hotaru as she went down off the plane. The change in scenery woke me up fully. I scanned my surroundings and saw that the people didn't look like Westerners anymore. _Japan_. I inhaled deeply; I could smell the homey scent even though there was nothing homey about the airport.

I smiled to myself and tugged on Hotaru's arm, "It feels glad to be back!"

Hotaru ignored me and led me out into the exit. A familiar _pink_ limousine—my limo—was parked up front, and the chauffer opened the door for us. The chauffer took our bags and we shuffled inside.

"Toru-san! It's good to see you!" I beamed at our butler, sitting in front beside the driver. He smiled at me and nodded.

"It's a pleasure to have you back, Mikan-sama."

"Where are Mom and Dad?"

"Yuka-sama and Izumi-sama are at home. They are waiting for you."

"I see." I looked at the scenery outside and relished the greenery as well as the buildings and people.

"How's the gang?" I asked Hotaru, who was seated across me.

"They're all doing great. Sumire and Koko are together."

"That's great!" I exclaimed happily. "Have you finally gotten yourself a boyfriend?"

Hotaru glared at me, "You wish."

I just smiled to myself, because I knew all about Ruka courting Hotaru from all of Ruka's e-mails for advice and updates.

The car arrived in front of familiar iron-wrought gates and two guards opened them as we drove up to the steps leading to the front doors. Toru-san opened the door for us and Hotaru and I stepped off. I was smiling excitedly, and I ended up skipping to the front door. I took a deep breath and stepped inside.

The ever-so-familiar foyer greeted me. I smiled at the portraits that hung on the walls—of my parents, my brother, and me—and went into the living room.

The head maid, Kazuya-san, greeted us, "Mikan-sama, it's nice to have you back!" Hotaru and I sat down on a couch.

"I missed you, Kazuya-san." Besides her being the head maid, she was also the one who nursed me and took care of me as I grew up.

"Izumi-sama and Yuka-sama are upstairs. Should I tell them you're here?"

I smiled, "Yes, please." And with that, she went off to call my parents.

I fished my phone out of my pocket and called Tsubasa nii-san's phone. His voice answered after a few rings.

"_Hello?"_

"Tsubasaaa!" I smiled.

"_Mikan! Where are you?"_ He sounded excited.

"I'm at home. You?"

"_I'm still out. Don't worry, I'll be home soon."_

"Okay. I miss you! Bye!"

He chuckled,_ "I miss you, too, little sister. Bye."_

I put my phone back in my pocket and, as if on cue, my parents walked in.

I jumped up and ran towards them, hugging them in the process.

Mom pulled away and looked at me, smiling. "Mikan, welcome home! We missed you! You've grown so much!"

I laughed, "Mom, it's been only a month since we last saw each other. I didn't grow, in any way."

Dad cleared his throat and patted my shoulder, "How's France, Mikan?"

"Great! Everything's going well—school, the business, everything!" I smiled.

He grinned, "That's good to hear. Welcome back, Mikan."

Hotaru, sure that the hugs and greetings were over, walked up to us. "Good afternoon, Aunt Yuka," she nodded at Mom, "Uncle Izumi." She nodded at Dad.

They smiled at Hotaru.

"Thank you for picking Mikan up, Hotaru." My mom smiled at her.

"It was no problem." And with that, we settled down on the couches to catch up on one another.

"Mikan, wake up."

I opened my eyes lazily and blinked away the blur. Hotaru was looking at me.

"We're landing, sit properly."

I hadn't noticed I was slouching and nearly falling off my seat. I sat straight and felt my ears pop as the plane descended.

Hotaru and I unfastened our seatbelts at the signal of the stewardess. I got up, stretched my arms and arched my back. I lazily trailed after Hotaru as she went down off the plane. The change in scenery woke me up fully. I scanned my surroundings and saw that the people didn't look like Westerners anymore. _Japan_. I inhaled deeply; I could smell the homey scent even though there was nothing homey about the airport.

I smiled to myself and tugged on Hotaru's arm, "It feels glad to be back!"

Hotaru ignored me and led me out into the exit. A familiar _pink_ limousine—my limo—was parked up front, and the chauffer opened the door for us. The chauffer took our bags and we shuffled inside.

"Toru-san! It's good to see you!" I beamed at our butler, sitting in front beside the driver. He smiled at me and nodded.

"It's a pleasure to have you back, Mikan-sama."

"Where are Mom and Dad?"

"Yuka-sama and Izumi-sama are at home. They are waiting for you."

"I see." I looked at the scenery outside and relished the greenery as well as the buildings and people.

"How's the gang?" I asked Hotaru, who was seated across me.

"They're all doing great. Sumire and Koko are together."

"That's great!" I exclaimed happily. "Have you finally gotten yourself a boyfriend?"

Hotaru glared at me, "You wish."

I just smiled to myself, because I knew all about Ruka courting Hotaru from all of Ruka's e-mails for advice and updates.

The car arrived in front of familiar iron-wrought gates and two guards opened them as we drove up to the steps leading to the front doors. Toru-san opened the door for us and Hotaru and I stepped off. I was smiling excitedly, and I ended up skipping to the front door. I took a deep breath and stepped inside.

The ever-so-familiar foyer greeted me. I smiled at the portraits that hung on the walls—of my parents, my brother, and me—and went into the living room.

The head maid, Kazuya-san, greeted us, "Mikan-sama, it's nice to have you back!" Hotaru and I sat down on a couch.

"I missed you, Kazuya-san." Besides her being the head maid, she was also the one who nursed me and took care of me as I grew up.

"Izumi-sama and Yuka-sama are upstairs. Should I tell them you're here?"

I smiled, "Yes, please." And with that, she went off to call my parents.

I fished my phone out of my pocket and called Tsubasa nii-san's phone. His voice answered after a few rings.

"_Hello?"_

"Tsubasaaa!" I smiled.

"_Mikan! Where are you?"_ He sounded excited.

"I'm at home. You?"

"_I'm still out. Don't worry, I'll be home soon."_

"Okay. I miss you! Bye!"

He chuckled,_ "I miss you, too, little sister. Bye."_

I put my phone back in my pocket and, as if on cue, my parents walked in.

I jumped up and ran towards them, hugging them in the process.

Mom pulled away and looked at me, smiling. "Mikan, welcome home! We missed you! You've grown so much!"

I aughed, "Mom, it's been only a month since we last saw each other. I didn't grow, in any way."

Dad cleared his throat and patted my shoulder, "How's France, Mikan?"

"Great! Everything's going well—school, the business, everything!" I smiled.

He grinned, "That's good to hear. Welcome back, Mikan."

Hotaru, sure that the hugs and greetings were over, walked up to us. "Good afternoon, Aunt Yuka," she nodded at Mom, "Uncle Izumi." She nodded at Dad.

They smiled at Hotaru.

"Thank you for picking Mikan up, Hotaru." My mom smiled at her.

"It was no problem." And with that, we settled down on the couches to catch up on one another.

* * *

Half an hour later, my parents told me that I had to prepare for my welcome dinner. We got up and my parents retired to their room to prepare.

Hotaru looked at me, "I'm going home to change. See you later. " And she went off, leaving me alone.

I went up to my room. Pink walls, furniture, and things greeted me—it looked the same as the last time I'd been here, on Christmas. I went out to the balcony and looked down the backyard. I could see the garden and the pool. I inhaled the Japanese air and went back inside. I looked at my king-sized bed—pink, of course— and saw a big black box. I removed its lid and saw a black, knee-length tube dress that sparkled in the light. It had a pink satin ribbon hugging the waist. I went into my closet and changed into the dress. I looked at the full-length mirror and inspected myself. My hair was a mess!

I went to the dresser and sat down on the chair, reaching for my jewelry box and looking for earrings. I spotted white pearl earrings encrusted with diamonds and put them on. I wore the matching bracelet and necklace as well. _Now for my hair. _I ran a brush through my medium-length brown hair, not knowing how to fix it. I settled on a messy bun, strands falling loosely at the sides. I pinned it up with my favorite pin—the cherry blossom one, which I brought with me everywhere I went. Contented with my hair, I took out some make-up from the drawer and applied a thin layer of eyeliner and lip gloss. I was never big on make-up.

I stood up, inspecting myself on the mirror again. _What else is missing?_ Hair, check. Dress, check. Make-up, check. Jewelry, check. I checked myself out and noticed I wasn't wearing any shoes. I went back to the bed and spotted a pair of silver heels inside the black box. _I wonder who sent these_, I mused. As I took the heels out, a note fell onto the floor. I took it.

_Wear this to the party_

_xx Yuka_

_Mom._ Figures. I smiled to myself and put the heels on. I inspected the clock and saw that I still had ten minutes before the dinner started. I sat down on the bed and texted the gang, asking them if they were coming. All of them confirmed they were coming. Taking a black purse and stuffing my phone and car keys in it, I went back downstairs.

I walked to the ballroom, where the dinner was going to be held. When I went in, most of the people had arrived—my parents were there, some of their friends, a few relatives, some business partners and investors. I greeted everyone and they all welcomed me.

Mom looked at me, "You look wonderful, Mi!"

I smiled, "Thanks for the dress and heels, Mom."

She grinned.

Everyone chatted and walked around as they waited for everyone to arrive. I busied myself talking to my relatives.

"Mikan-chan, you've grown!", "How was France?", "How long will you be here?", "You look very pretty tonight, Mikan!" I was greeted with questions and compliments by my aunts and uncles. My cousin, Youichi, walked up to me, "Mikan nee-chan, you look like a lady." He smirked.

I whacked him on the arm, "Youichi! I missed you!" I hugged my one and only cousin from my mother's side.

He pushed me away, making a face, "Don't hug me, you hag." I pouted.

"You've grown!" He was now as tall as I was, despite him being two years younger.

We continued to banter until I heard the doors open once again. In walked Hotaru, followed by Ruka, Koko, Sumire, Anna, Yuu and Kitsuneme.

They all looked wonderful in their cocktail dresses and tuxedos. I walked up to them and they all beamed at me—except for Hotaru, of course.

I gave and received hugs and kisses, greeting everyone in the process. Koko and Sumire were holding hands.

I smiled, "Sumire, what happened to 'I will never fall for Koko'?" She stuck her tongue out playfully.

I asked Anna about her cake shop, "Great! It's flourishing despite my working at the family company." She replied.

Yuu looked dorky as usual, with his glasses and his khakis matched with a coat and tie.

"Yuu! You still haven't gotten contacts?" He just laughed.

Kitsuneme smiled at me when I asked how he was, "Okay, I guess." I raised a brow at that, urging him to go on.

"I've proposed to Nonoko."

I squealed in delight at his statement. He and Nonoko have been through a lot, being heirs of big companies and all. I was glad he was finally allowed to pick his own bride.

"Your dad stopped picking fiances for you?" I laughed.

He grinned, "No, apparently, Nonoko was one of his choices."

"Perfect!" I grinned.

Finally, I looked at Ruka and knowingly smiled at him and asked him, "How's it going, Ruka?"

He blushed a little, since he knew I was talking about Hotaru. "Fine, I suppose."

"Not hopeless, though?" I laughed at his reaction.

Ruka blushed even deeper and glared in a joking manner, "Whatever."

Hotaru, however, was away talking business with investors and businessmen.

* * *

Dad tapped a champagne glass with a fork and called everyone to attention. He was in the middle of the ballroom.

"I would like to thank you all for coming here tonight." He cleared his throat.

"Tonight, we will be welcoming back my daughter, Mikan, here to Japan." He called me over, and I walked forward to where he was.

"Mikan has been mostly in France these past years, studying and learning about the family businesses. She's also in charge of the company branch in France. However, adjustments have to be made and she has to come back here indefinitely. She will take over some parts of the negotiations and businesses while I go to America to expand the business." _Oh, now I knew why I was being shipped off from Japan._ I just smiled.

He put a hand to my shoulder, "Please welcome Mikan Sakura."

Everyone applauded, and dinner was served.

* * *

There you go!

Please review; reading reviews give me the drive to write. :D

**xx b.s**


End file.
